


醉不成欢

by Ericanotpear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 万幸之事





	醉不成欢

那一刻的罗维诺·瓦尔加斯简直是用尽了全身力气甩开了门，扰人清梦的那个人站在他面前笑眯眯的，身上全是干草屑，仿佛刚从草堆中打滚出来。远方只有寥寥一些灯光闪耀着，整个大地已经陷入半个沉睡的状态。

“晚上好，罗维诺。”他只说了这一句话，然后便把罗维诺的手夺走了，可怜屋主人没时间去锁上门，就只能由着这人拖着自己的手往别处走去。

“你个混蛋……稍稍慢些！”罗维诺小绊了一下，高声提醒道。

“抱歉罗维诺，我可以等，但是阿妮塔等不了。”他说道。

“谁是阿妮塔？”罗维诺跨过了地上的一块木条。他从来没听安东尼奥提起过这样一个姑娘。

“一个可爱勇敢的姑娘，她马上就要当妈妈了。”他的手心满是汗，罗维诺的手差一些就要滑出来。

“你把哪家姑娘的肚子搞大了？”罗维诺皱着眉头高声叫道。他早就不该轻信这个来路不明的陌生人，不该轻信他的微笑也不该轻信他的言语，更别提那双琥珀绿的美妙眼睛……

“哈哈，你在想什么呢，孩子他爸不是我。”他的领头人一刻也不能停，他带着他急转弯，罗维诺差一点没迈过门槛，安东尼奥走到他身后关上门。

“嘘……小声些，她现在需要安静。”安东尼奥在他耳边轻声说。

此刻，罗维诺完全明白了这是怎么一回事，房子里烧着火，安东尼奥保证了“阿妮塔”能够顺利生产，他明了这人是个老练的庄稼人。“阿妮塔”安稳地躺在那儿，她不是第一次做妈妈了，她明白接下来要发生什么。但这诡异的天气作怪，让她的两位主人还是有些担心。

“我知道，再加一句，我可没同意你给她换名字……！”罗维诺转过身子，去旁边的干草堆扯了两把干草，实实地塞到“阿妮塔”的身后，保证她在地上躺着的时候不会着凉，“阿妮塔”感激地闷哼了一声。他伸出手来抚摸了两把她的脊背，很小心地绕过她的大肚子。“好姑娘……”

“阿妮塔”横躺在地上，肚子鼓鼓的，嘴半张着吐气。“玛蒂娜很乖，我说过很多遍要让你好好待她。”

“她有过经验……”安东尼奥也蹲了下来。“上一批的小猪很强壮。”

令人心焦的等待开始了，接下来的两个小时内，安东尼奥和罗维诺都出了一身汗，这个屋子像个暖房，在冬天里保留有夏天的核。而“阿妮塔”承袭了她一贯的风格，尽量没有发出声响，她的孩子们都找到了路径缓缓挪入她的怀里。

罗维诺刘海微湿，他终于松了口气。“十二只……这只是最后一个爬出来的小混球。”

“哦阿妮塔……好姑娘。”安东尼奥摸了摸她的头和脊背，而“阿妮塔”此时连哼哼的声音都没有力气发出了。罗维诺给她换上干净的干草，清除秽物。

“比上次多了两只，太棒了。”安东尼奥站起身来陪他一起清理。

“怎么，多了几顿海鲜饭可以吃？”罗维诺问道。“别忘了给阿妮塔好吃的，别做忘恩负义的混蛋。”

“上回的小猪卖得很好……这回的价钱也不会差。”他把扫帚放回墙角。他自信的语气让罗维诺忍不住反驳。

“上回是瞎猫碰上死耗子，那人是个新主顾……”罗维诺把工具都收拾好，叠起来。“但愿这回碰上的不会是个滑头。”

“那是你帮我的，不是吗？”安东尼奥笑道。而罗维诺不领这个迷人微笑的情。“钥匙在哪儿？快锁上。”

罗维诺先走出房子，安东尼奥把木门关上，锁好。寒冬是绵密而无孔不入的，罗维诺打了个哆嗦，打算往回走，而安东尼奥叫住了他，声音也一样在空气里发抖。“不来喝一杯吗？”

他打开了他屋子的那扇木门，柴火烧暖的热气膨胀开来，让罗维诺脸上的薄霜化成水滴。安东尼奥的小屋子比他那空无一人的大屋子要温暖得多。

或许是受那热气逗引，罗维诺想也不想就直接踏入了那屋子。他转身把门带上。安东尼奥翻箱倒柜拿出了两个杯子，其中一个已经破了一角，有个小小的缺口。桌上的灯昏暗地亮着，灯旁突兀地放着一瓶酒，罗维诺注意到上面的缎带和小卡片，卡片上是一行字迹工整的西班牙文，但那明显不是安东尼奥的字迹。就像罗维诺自己承认的，他当初的西班牙文不大好，但他还是勉强看懂了内容。

安东尼奥从罗维诺的眼前拿过那瓶酒，把卡片拿下就胡乱扯下了缎带。封蜡碎成一块块，掉落在桌面上。

“这是难得的好酒，至少送我的人是这么说的。”他想尝试把橡木塞拔出来，但是不成功。

“今天是你的生日？”罗维诺问道，顺便阻止了安东尼奥欲图打破瓶颈的野蛮行径。“要是这瓶酒真像你说得那么好，你就不该这么干。”

“弗朗西斯就不该给我这种高档货。”

他拿了一把小刀戳进去，试图把橡木塞一点点挪出来。“像他那样的混蛋也会送你好酒？我得考虑一下和他当好朋友了。”

安东尼奥笑了。“他说一定要让我尝尝，他走了好几个镇子买的。”

“啵”得一声，橡木塞被拔出来了。罗维诺首先倒了个半满，然后把酒杯推给急不可耐的男人。“为什么不倒满？”安东尼奥咕哝，然后拿过酒杯喝了个精光，罗维诺不紧不慢倒好了自己的那杯，又不得不给安东尼奥再满上半杯。

“真的不错！”他满足地舔舔有些干裂的下唇。

“别太心急了乡巴佬，好酒必定是要慢慢品的。”罗维诺拿起了自己的那杯抿了一口。酒液醇厚的口感让他感觉自己要认真考虑和弗朗西斯交好这个提议了。而对面的男人的第二杯也见了底，让他感觉到一阵心疼，当然，是对这难得的美酒。

“……你怎么从来没提起你的生日？”罗维诺抿了第二口。他的确舍不得喝完这一杯。

安东尼奥挑挑眉，表示不在意。“我不是一个腻腻歪歪的人，确切来讲，我应该只用记住自己生的那一年就行了，这样能确切地知道我已经活了多久，再指望自己一下自己能再活多少年。”这是实话，安东尼奥淡然地叙述道。

“可笑的混蛋。”罗维诺感觉血液在缓缓上流，他嘲笑了眼前人的理论。“生日的意义不是让你这种笨蛋去用指头数自己的岁数，也不是让你去向上苍祈祷自己能长命百岁。它有很多意义。”他的嘴角上钩，看着那人环状的绿色虹膜。

“比如说？”安东尼奥暂时放下了酒杯，也微笑看着对方在灯光下显得微红的脸庞。

罗维诺晃了晃手中的酒杯，而对面的男人把这当做了一个暗示，拿起自己的酒杯便与他的相碰。这让罗维诺一下子笑出了声。“我不是说要干杯！你个笨蛋，我是说……”

酒精已经在他血液里奔腾开来，眩晕让他停顿了一秒。“……我是说，生日的意义就是团聚，懂吗？和朋友一起喝酒，一起去找漂亮的姑娘跳舞，收到礼物，然后在对方的生日时送上回礼。”虽然他朋友不多，但贝拉还有其他一些姑娘们总能记清他的生日。

“所以？”

他简直要为他的愚钝鼓掌了。“所以……你该叫上你的朋友，去镇里最好的酒馆，请那里的所有人喝酒，然后拉个姑娘跳舞，跳到你神志不清，被人拖回家为止。然后第二天醒来，拆昨晚的狐朋狗友给的礼物。”罗维诺想象着安东尼奥跳上桌子跳舞的场景，竟不自觉地嘴角上翘。

在有限的灯光里，安东尼奥看到的是罗维诺被光照亮的半张脸，他相信自己再也找不到第二个人会这样温柔地对他陈述生日的意义，或是提醒他，他对生日的认识错得那么离谱。

“所以，你也会给我礼物？”安东尼奥把酒杯彻底放下了。

罗维诺稍稍移开了目光。“你没有给我时间准备，厚脸皮的混蛋。”酒精确实让他诚实了些。“……我说，如果你能等二月结束的话，我可以给你一份礼物。”

“那会是什么？”安东尼奥放低了声音，祈求罗维诺能再次正视自己。奇妙的贪婪心让他觉得自己会得到比这瓶酒好得多的礼物，如果是罗维诺送出的礼物的话。

“你如果能稍稍耐心些的话，笨蛋，你就能得到好东西，知道吗？”罗维诺说道，酒精软化了他的言辞，也软化了窗户口透进来的风声，他知道安东尼奥不喜欢等待，就好像他曾经不喜欢大胆言说他的感受。“像这瓶酒，你该好好喝……”

二人之中总有一个人会无法忍受节制的痛苦，安东尼奥拉过罗维诺的一只手臂，阻断了这句话的吐字。其中一只高脚杯掉落在地上，里面的甜蜜液体泼撒了一地。说不清是隔了多久再次接吻，所以二人就像在给对方缓慢解冻般行动缓慢，直到尝够了嘴中遗留的酒液味道，他们才缓慢分离。

“那是什么？告诉我，罗维诺。”安东尼奥在他耳边重复。“那会是什么？”他眉头微皱，但却笑容满面。

“别问那么多，笨蛋。”罗维诺舔了舔嘴唇，轻声说道。

他们俩的距离又开始变大，幸运的是，他们又能重新注视对方。一百多年后的今天我们会知道那两双琥珀绿的眼睛为何在此刻会是墨绿色的，他们在注视爱人之时瞳孔放大，使得虹膜变成了细细的环。

罗维诺沉吟了半晌，重新移动了方位，给那个寻求疑问的男人一个模糊的答复，第二个吻马上就结束了。“罗维诺，我得告诉你一件事……”安东尼奥眉头微皱，吐着热息。“我在来这儿之前，住在塞维利亚……”

“这不是说话的好时机……”他的指骨搁放在男人的耳后，拇指勾到了下颌骨，第三个吻很沉重，它包容了一个巨大的秘密，外表包着代表侥幸的糖壳。笃信上帝的两人在此时都进行了忏悔。这不是酒醉，谁都不能把罪怪在酒头上，那是二人佯装的醉意骗过了对方，也始终相信那谎言骗过了自己。如果能有时间，他们不那么醉，罗维诺想要告诉安东尼奥，那是一幅画，是他最满意的落日图景，是一幅独一无二的画，如果这幅画能够完成，它会成为他的封笔之作。他会和安东尼奥一起守住这个庄园。

于是二人从千万种迷思里伸出头颅，在这个醉不成欢的夜晚，酒杯和酒瓶也可以歇息了，他们二人可以笃定，过两天之后便是他们的节日，安东尼奥会忘记自己的生日很多次，但是他始终不会忘记这个节日。

“做我的情人吧（1），罗维诺。”他说出这样不经考量的话，透过罗维诺的衬衫摸着他光滑的后背，这回答不用猜想也知道是哪个，罗维诺会默认一个错误的吻，也会默认他们俩之间醉后的疯言疯语。

“我他妈不是娘们，混蛋。”罗维诺在他看不见的地方浅笑。“生日快乐，安东尼奥。”

于是醉不成欢，省却了一切冗长的试探，冬夜里再无人行走，只有单纯的喜悦和福兆降临。

于是这被省下万千话语，只能用画笔来叙说。

（1）be my valentine. 一起过情人节的意味。


End file.
